


Heartwarming Reunions

by dust_ofstars



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bamco give me fluff for this two you cowards, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I cry everyday by that fact, M/M, Nanatsuiro REALiZE AU, Tenn and Riku love each other so much, angsty at the beginning but it turns nice I promise, fraternal love, love lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ofstars/pseuds/dust_ofstars
Summary: In his return to home after his exchange at the university. Riku arrives to the most familiar place he could ever be, though this time with a strange and uncomfortable feeling that is difficult to heal.At least by his own.(established post- " Nanatsuiro REALiZE").English translation of:“Reencuentros que apaciguan corazones”.





	Heartwarming Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reencuentros que apaciguan corazones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152662) by [dust_ofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ofstars/pseuds/dust_ofstars). 



(Riku’s POV)

  
Returning home has never felt the way it was right now. If I had to describe it with words, "bittersweet" would be the most accurate way to express it. It was an uncomfortable and worrisome feeling to be honest. It feels like something doesn’t fit, or like something is missing. And nothing was within my power to remedy it.    
  
Although, to be sincere, I clearly knew what was the reason and motive behind it.

I sighed heavily and then held my hand up to my chest, where my heart was supposed to be beating. And letting my thoughts flow, I allowed them to continue their way out.  
  
‘ _Even with this weight I’m bringing with me, for now I will remember their words and our promise. At the end, "We are under one sky", right?'_   I thought. 

_'I won’t forget',_  it was my final conclusion. 

Then I lost myself staring to the blue sky through the airplane window for a really long time, letting myself be carried away by the idea. 

* * *

  
The return from the airport to home gone smoothly.  
  
However, I was still distracted and somewhat absent from reality. But at least the only concrete plan and thought that, when I got home, I could get lost in sleep and by this way blur all this accumulated melancholy; it gave me a lot of hope that it would take place finally.

When we arrived and I paid -in addition to thanking the taxi driver, of course-. I went directly to the front door without taking too much time to notice more details around me, if there were any.  
  
It was already night, and as expected, the cicadas with their characteristic melody makes me company in the familiar setting of my home, although, however, I had no greater interest than to ignore the situation and pass them by.

“I'm home” I said when I opened the door and entered. I don’t know clearly to whom I dedicate the greeting, since I was my own company in that place and moment. I sighed one more time.

Mom and Dad should be out the town at this point, so I really didn't expect any welcome salute at all.

When I observe around from my place at the entrance, as to be expected, everything remained as always and in its place, except for a certain detail that didn’t fit the scene. That was how I stare uneasy at the lights-on where the living room of the house took place.

' _Eh-? Did they leave the lights on?_ ' I thought, finding it strange. It didn't make much sense that they did it. In fact, none at all.

I took off my shoes to immediately wear the usual slippers, and thus I made my way to my journey to discover the unusual event that caused a strange hunch in my chest. But not one to stop me for the suspense and fear that anyone could experience in this situation, but rather for the expectation and curiosity.

I took a few giant steps, enough to allow my vision to appreciate the scenery in the room. But, as soon as I could see it, I really did not believe it at all.

I tried to process if that young man that seem so familiar, that one with his distinctive white hair and pale skin was the real person or if I was just hallucinating. I was perplexed staring at the man sitting in dad's chair, who finally seem to notice my presence and looked up from the book -which apparently was concentrated reading- to look at me completely.

There was a pause in the midst of the uncertainty, but then the boy cut the tension on the place and between us by laughing a little, followed by a smile for his part.

"What's with with you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that" he said in a tone that clearly express he was enjoying the panorama with amusement, as he left the book and his reading glasses on the tea table of the center.

“Tenn-nii ?!” I asked with notorious confusion letting go all the air that, apparently, had been holding all this time.

I was still processing it. My eyes were not deceiving me with a bad trick. It was him. The very one. My older brother, although technically my twin: Tenn Nanase.

Tenn-nii. The one who, even though I didn't seem him often, since he constantly wasn't in the city or in my parents' house due to his exchanges and trips. Without doubt, I still treasured and loved him as my beloved brother who is and always has been.

“In flesh and blood” I heard his gentle voice a few steps away from me, pulling me out of my thoughts and causing me to look up from, who knows where I had lost it a while ago.  
  
He had already left his position of the couch to finally have him face to face in front of me.

Being aware of his closeness once again, made my heart to feel unsettle but with joy and happiness again, as usual. It was an unsettle feeling that, in reality and apparently, blocked me to find the right words to answer something at least.

Thing was, ' _when was the last time I had seen him?_ ' I asked myself.

Analyzing it carefully, it hadn't been so many months, perhaps I perceived it as a long time because of the emptiness and weight that I was carrying in my heart at that moment.

' _Oh- who cares_ ' I said to myself as I armed myself with courage to cut the distance between us and get closer, taking him in my arms in a tight hug. One that I needed so much, and from the most appropriate person.

“Tenn-nii!!”  
  
I could feel my action took him by surprise in how rigid his body reacted at first. But after all is Tenn-nii, who I knew enough to know that, although he is not a total enthusiast of physical affection, after all, he's sincere enough to accept and receive my family hugs reserved only for him.

My affirmation was confirmed when, after a few seconds, Tenn-nii completely relaxed and corresponded to my embrace with the same firmness and affection. Surely I smiled like a fool in those moments. 

_Oh yeah, there it is._ The warmth in my heart was raising in me again.

_'How much I missed you'_   I thought, without saying it out loud.

"I missed you too," he murmured, surprising me.

' _Ahh, twin telepathy',_  I replied to myself.  

“I missed you so much, Tenn-nii” I said again, this time out loud to emphasize my true feelings and letting him know.

After staying on that grip for a while. Little by little and with delicacy, we return to position ourselves to look at each other face to face, arranging ourselves in such a way that we won’t let go completely of the embrace.

“Riku, what happen?” he asked ambiguously, but in a concerned tone.

Just as his own confusion, I didn't understand the question at the very moment until my vision got a little blurred and, after a blink, I felt how I shed some tears.

“Huh?” I asked to myself.

In a sudden reflex act, I managed to wipe away some of the tears with the wrist of my jacket. Tenn-nii didn't move away from me, on the contrary, he too wiped away a few of my tears that were dripping out.

When the both of us finally finished cleaning the misfortune in my face, I looked at him a little embarrassed but determined to give him some honest answer to not aggravate his worryness anymore.

“Eh... mixed feelings?” It was my so expectant response. A bit bland I must admit.

He chuckled a little, followed by a -"You're the same kid as always"- while the expression on his face became soft and peaceful.

“Tenn-nii …” I expressed defensively with a pout, and surely a slight blush that apparently didn't help at all to remove the amused face he was having.

“Ow, come on. I'm kidding" he said delicately, "well, in part" he corrected himself.   
To be honest it was inevitable for me to not smile at his bad habit of tease me.

“Hm?... So ... that means you miss your brother so much?” he continued in a mischievous tone. 

Well ... He was not that wrong. But the background was more complicated than just tears of joy for having him here. It's something deeper.  
Although from my part, I was completely sure he already found out the reason behind it, and he had the right answer by himself from long ago. That was my insightful brother, after all.

After a long pause, my theory was confirmed.

“... You must have grown fond a lot with that place, haven’t you?” he broke the silence with a tone of voice so sweet by his part.

I sighed a little remembering his earlier joke, finding out he was right. “I think in part you're right to say that I'm a kid for letting myself be carried away by these things”, I could feel my air of defeat in front of him.

"Nah-" he comforted me while giving me a gentle pat on the head "There's nothing wrong with that. Opening up your heart to others is truly a characteristic of yours. Is good to know that the so nice person that is my brother hasn't changed at all" he finished saying, while his delicate fingers ended their route caressing my distinctive lock of hair.

It was impossible not to smile to his embarrassing words.

“Thank you Tenn” I answered in a certain way that, it surprised even myself in how much sincerity and gratitude that my voice expressed.

Then, for a moment, I watched him carefully as I realized how incredibly healing it was Tenn-nii's presence on this exhausting day.

“I'm happy to see you one more time, Tenn-nii” my soft tone of voice accompanied us one more time. 

"Me too Riku" he replied while, unconsciously, we hugged one more time again, "me too" he repeated in what I interpreted as a voice full of affection.

I could clearly guess he had a smile with him it that very moment, which was the same for me since I also couldn't stop smiling at the happiness and joy that this reunion has given to us.

"What a nice welcome" he said softly. "Now sit down." He patted me on the back. "I understand that you must be tired from your trip, but I'm sorry. Even so, you must inform me of your experience in the exchange" he confessed his intention to listen to whatever story I wanted to told him, while he guiding me the sofa.

"Ah! But only if Tenn-nii also brings me up to date with his own!" I expressed my condition, trying to look and sound serious. Although by Tenn-nii's act of surprise, I noticed it was totally ineffective.

“Deal” he answered without further ado and without hesitation, to finally add: “I'll bring tea so you can recover” then he paused a moment “-and donuts” he added while watching me triumphantly.

That how awesome is my brother Tenn? I would never refuted that in any argument, ever.

 

**[Omake]**  

“It has been an exceptional talk” Tenn-nii expressed in between the blankets that snuggled us, after noticing that the clock had already marked very late at morning.

"I still have lot of energy for much more! Don't think a little chat will be enough for the months you hadn't been around, Tenn-nii" I reproached him, trying to sound the most nicely.

“Eeeh-“, he replied melodiously, “then let me share with you a final surprise” he said extending me an envelope that he had taken from a random book. I supposed that with the intention of reading what was inside. “I was going to show it to you soon anyway, but I think the occasion fits perfectly”.

A little confused, I did nothing but to comply at his request. I open the envelope without stopping myself to find the source or the sender, and I began to read with curiosity the content of this.

“Eh- ?! Is this-?” my eyes reread and reread processing if what was written on the paper was real. 

“Exactly as you read it. An exchange to the University from which you just arrived” he confirmed it with his own voice. “But it's in a couple of months, so...”

“Tenn n-”, I had all the intention to interrupt him, but he got ahead of me.

"We can prepare some paperwork so you can join a new period too, you know?" He paused and looked at me "what do you say?" He smiled triumphantly.

I was totally surprised and speechless. But with my heart beating with enthusiasm for the idea I was still processing if it was real. But because it came from the person I trust the most, I knew his proposal was truthful.

‘Being under one sky’ it's cool, yes. But sharing a sky with everyone in one place was something I preferred a thousand times, and I didn’t need to think it twice to accept an opportunity like this.

"Tenn-nii, I do want! Of course I want!" I replied with the greatest enthusiasm while, once again that night, I hugged him as if there were no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish is so weird to translate (I don’t know how to explain it ww). Hope I achieved the very best~ 
> 
> But anyway. Hello! First, thank you very much for reading!  
> As I shared in the Spanish version, this is my very first fic ever to post online so I’m kind of nervous. Please be kind (?) and hope you enjoyed it as much as I do by writing it~ !  
> Also, hope the redaction is not too much complicated to follow (yes, I myself am conscious of it). 
> 
> And well, clarifying the context of this story -finally-.  
> This story is based and inspired by the videoclip "Nanatsuiro REALiZE", or more specifically, [ in the headcanons that I invented of this AU ](https://twitter.com/xiomuraisu/status/978620817323028480) after watched the MV that day.
> 
> It’s located post farewell and return of Riku of the exchange; situation that left me with many mixed feelings (although I want to clarify that I know, and I am clear, that the angst for Nagi was the focus in reality in all this). But hey! of course at the end it had to be inspired by my sons that I love very much (Tenn and Riku) to give me the inspiration to write the fic finally. 
> 
> Since the canon doesn’t give me the fluff I want with these two (Bamco you cowards!), I let the inspiration to express it to what is within my reach. And in this way, we raise good vibes with everyone (at least I hope!).
> 
> Anyway. I hope it has been to your liking.  
> We’ll see maybe in another time and story (who knows).  
> Bye bye ~!


End file.
